<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Три плюс один by fandom Hell Related Things 2020 (HellRaleted), KisVani</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26011255">Три плюс один</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellRaleted/pseuds/fandom%20Hell%20Related%20Things%202020'>fandom Hell Related Things 2020 (HellRaleted)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani'>KisVani</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hell Related, drabbles/mini, M-E [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Helltaker (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Translation, if this count if they are one individual in the three bodies?, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Фандомная Битва</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:55:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26011255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellRaleted/pseuds/fandom%20Hell%20Related%20Things%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда у Цербер начинается течка, Люцифер обязана о них позаботиться. В конце концов, она их хозяйка.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cerberus/Lucifer (Helltaker)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hell Related, drabbles/mini, M-E [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Три плюс один</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24638104">Three plus one</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonyro/pseuds/Moonyro">Moonyro</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Люцифер тяжело вздохнула.</p><p>Она понимала, что это ее работа. У директора ада множество обязанностей, а быть среди тех немногих, кому не все равно, порой нервно, утомительно и, на ее вкус, довольно скучно.</p><p>Люцифер понятия не имела, где носит ее последователей — в смысле, коллег. Она уже какое-то время не выходила из кабинета, а значит, они наверняка отлынивали от работы, и сама мысль об этом бесила.</p><p>Охранников рядом не было.</p><p>На капителях колонн не горел, как обычно, огонь, и зал озаряло лишь красноватое свечение ада.</p><p>Люцифер уже несколько дней почти не вставала из-за рабочего стола, и задница просто отваливалась. Стопки документов возвышались до самого потолка, весь стол был завален бумагами, и кое-что еще нужно было доделать. Неделька выдалась тяжелой, это точно.</p><p>В дверь трижды — с одинаковой громкостью — постучали. Кто бы это мог быть? Что ж, Люцифер, в общем-то, представляла. Только несколько демонов могли стучаться подобным образом.</p><p>— Войдите! — сказала она.</p><p>На громадные двери налегли, и они приоткрылись со скрипом. Люцифер передернуло от этого звука. Сквозь узкую щель проскользнули три демоницы. Они с интересом осмотрелись и подбежали к столу.</p><p>Люцифер откинулась на спинку кресла, опасаясь за свою безопасность, если эти трое решат на нее наброситься. Первая перелезла через стол и вцепилась ей в талию, вторая обвила ноги, а третья — голову. Ну просто блеск, будто отсиженной задницы мало.</p><p>Люцифер попыталась стряхнуть демониц, но ничего не вышло: они лишь ухватились крепче. Оставалось только сидеть и терпеть, пока они терлись и облизывали ее лицо. Любая попытка освободиться приводила только к тому, что демоницы вцеплялись в нее по новой.</p><p>— Девочки, что вы творите? — спросила Люцифер с легким раздражением в голосе.</p><p>Ей никто не ответил. Их мягкие ладони гладили ее ноги и живот. Хвосты с острыми кончиками мотались из стороны в сторону, а глаза сияли. И пламя в них разгоралось все ярче.</p><p>— Цербер, — ровно проговорила Люцифер.</p><p>— Цербер, — повторила она, с большим нажимом.</p><p>— ЦЕРБЕР!</p><p>Они испуганно вскрикнули и отпустили ее, вытянулись по струнке, глядя глазами побитых щенков, которыми они, в принципе, и являлись.</p><p>Люцифер вздохнула, закинула ногу на ногу и осмотрела трех демониц с головы до ног. Они выглядели отчаянными, растрепанными, неряшливыми. И Люцифер начала догадываться, что с ними происходит.</p><p>— Что вам нужно?</p><p>Цербер переглянулись, словно решая, кто их них будет говорить.</p><p>— Разве вы не должны охранять врата ада?</p><p>— Да, — сказали они втроем.</p><p>— И?</p><p>Они улыбнулись и опять переглянулись, а потом снова напрыгнули на Люцифер. Та пискнула, но ее мольба о помощи была заткнута одной из сестер.</p><p>Да, вероятно, Люцифер предположила правильно. И это было паршиво.</p><p>У Цербер началась течка. Вполне естественно: технически они были собаками.</p><p>На этот раз Люцифер легко освободилась — Цербер ей позволили. Они уже меньше торопились и вели себя не так напористо: опустились на колени у ее громоздкого кресла и выжидающе посмотрели на нее. Люцифер почесала щеку, к лицу прилил жар. Ей придется это сделать, так ведь?</p><p>— Ладно, иди сюда, — указала Люцифер одной из них.</p><p>Цербер вскарабкалась ей на колени. Люцифер обхватила ее гладкое лицо. Цербер тяжело дышала, ее грудь вздымалась от быстрых вдохов. Люцифер потянула ее к себе и поцеловала. Две другие наблюдали, кусая губы и стараясь ничего не упустить.</p><p>Люцифер отпустила первую Цербер и дала знак приблизиться второй. Та повиновалась, устроившись на подлокотнике, и потянулась к ее губам. Она была нетерпеливой и страстной, облизывала контур губ Люцифер, прося разрешения на большее. Люцифер поддалась.</p><p>Демоница у нее на коленях начала покусывать ее за шею, третья оставалась на месте и потиралась о ее ноги.</p><p>Люцифер отстранилась, и между их с Цербер языками протянулась ниточка слюны. Наконец она подозвала третью сестру. Эта Цербер заняла второй подлокотник и моментально впилась в губы Люцифер, и та, распахнув глаза от такого напора, наслаждалась каждым мигом, исследуя ее рот.</p><p>Прочие Цербер с восторгом наблюдали за тем, что делает их сестра с хозяйкой, за каждым вздохом и движением, за тем, как они переплетаются языками, покусывают губы друг друга, сталкиваются зубам; потом они переглянулись и кивнули друг другу. Они начали расстегивать жилет Люцифер, та не сопротивлялась и позволила медленно снять его, оставшись в красной рубашке. Цербер с восторгом уставились на очертания пышной груди и твердых сосков и принялись тереть их, расстегивая пуговицы.</p><p>Люцифер нахмурилась: она же треклятая королева ада и не позволит трем щенкам взять себя под контроль. Люцифер в очередной раз присосалась ко рту Цербер, а потом отстранилась с сочным чмоканьем. Удерживая голову Цербер, она склонилась к ее шее и сжала зубы на горле, провела руками по шее, плечам, груди и ниже — к животу. Затем запустила руку в ее штаны, нащупывая промежность и текущую дырку.</p><p>Ого! Она не думала, что Цербер настолько мокрая. Люцифер обвела пальцем мягкие, влажные половые губы, смакуя каждый издаваемый Цербер стон. Та схватила ее за запястье, словно прося притормозить. Будто бы Люцифер собиралась вернуть ей контроль: это она устанавливала темп, она решала, сколько удовольствия доставлять, она была хозяйкой и делала, что и как хотела.</p><p>Нижняя пуговица рубашки оторвалась и улетела в другой конец зала, две Цербер уже потеряли терпение и хотели как можно быстрее увидеть грудь Люцифер. По ее белоснежной коже скатывались капли пота. Одна Цербер склонилась, слизывая соленые капли, другая принялась сосредоточенно облизывать и покусывать розовый сосок</p><p>Люцифер застонала, когда Цербер присосалась к ее груди, это возбуждало еще сильнее, и белье уже промокло. Тем не менее, этого было недостаточно, чтобы помешать Люцифер тереть набухшие половые губы третьей Цербер. Та вцепилась ногтями в ее руку, откинула голову и застонала; ее тело подрагивало от удовольствия. Люцифер чувствовала, что она вот-вот кончит, поэтому надавила пальцами на клитор.</p><p>Цербер затряслась, сжала ногами руку Люцифер и издала полузадушеный звук: ее оргазм был настолько мощным, что она не могла ни кричать, ни стонать. Потом она обмякла, перестала сжимать руку Люцифер с такой силой. Люцифер досадливо цокнула языком: она ожидала более сильного и впечатляющего оргазма. Что ж, у нее еще остались слуги для пары попыток. Она столкнула Цербер с подлокотника, и та упала на каменный пол, где и осталась лежать с совершенно удовлетворенным видом.</p><p>Две прочие Цербер тяжело дышали, ошеломленные оргазмом сестры, и похотливо смотрели на Люцифер. Слишком увлекшись хозяйкой, они не удосужились раздеться. Люцифер усмехнулась, у неё были на них свои планы.</p><p>Она встала, расстегнула брюки и, забавляясь, медленно спустила их. Она наслаждалась тем, как пристально наблюдают Цербер, как внимательно смотрят на открывающуюся кожу, черное нижнее белье, бедра, испачканные их смазкой. Люцифер окончательно избавилась от одежды, взглянула на Цербер и ухмыльнулась. Эта тяжелая неделька явно становилась лучше.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>